


First date?

by Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes



Series: Sprace dads [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, RIP, ive never flirted with a human in my life im so sorry, these two are so cheesy, this ones short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes/pseuds/Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes
Summary: Sean and Tony go on their first date.Well, it isn't exactly a date.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Sprace dads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	First date?

The minute he read the note, Sean put the number in his phone.

And once his family left his apartment and clocked on the contact. Was this too soon?

Who cared.

~~_Hey! :))_ ~~

~~_This is Sean, btw!_ ~~

~~~~Those were far too excited. He needed to be natural.

_My mother did not set me on fire tonight, btw. This is Sean._

Send.

When his phone pinged, Tony immediately fumbled for it. When he'd gotten off of his shift about an hour or so prior, he was disappointed to not have gotten a text from GreaseFire Boy. So he went home to his apartment and lounged on the couch.

He let out a squeal when he managed to fumble his phone into his hands and seen the new number appear on the screen.  
_That's too bad. I was looking forward to saving you again ;)_

Sean couldn't help but grin.  
_I mean, you're more than welcome to still come do that._

_Guess I better come to the rescue then~_

_Yeah, I guess you better ;)  
Do you need my address again or do you remember where it is_

_Bold of you to assume they let me drive the truck  
I have no clue where you live tbh_

_You that bad of a driver?_ he texted quickly along with an address.

_no_  
_you ever heard those sirens?  
yeah they arent supposed to be used all the time fun fact_

_ah, so you're on cleanup duty not driving  
well dont crash anything on your way here_

_:P_  
I'll have you know I'm an excellent driver  


_Then hurry up and get over here_

_omw~_

It was at that moment that Sean realized he had someone coming over. Which meant his room needed to at least be presentable.

And he did it. All while Tony hopped in his old car and made it to the apartment without breaking any traffic laws. 

He made his way up the stairs and only hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Hi," Sean smiled and opened the door wider for Tony. "Come on in."

Tony held out a small wrapped box towards him with a wide grin. "Thanks! Got this for you, to help mask the smoke scent a little."

That made Sean laugh. "I appreciate it," he replied and set the package down. "If you want anything, I promise it won't be on fire anymore."

"Maybe the heat's what I'm looking for," Tony winked.

Sean got a little closer and shrugged. "Hope you brought the fire extinguisher, then."

“And I hope you brought the firehose,” he replied, a smirk settling on his lips. Time to see if they actually had the same idea.

Sean grinned mischievously and settle him on top of Tony on the couch. “Oh, I’ve always got it. Don’t worry about that.”


End file.
